Eyes Love You
by Parakiss
Summary: Trowa has been harboring feelings beyond friendship for Quatre for nearly three years. Now it may be too late for him to ever reveal them, as the blond pilot is getting engaged!! But... to whom?? (3x4); -Romance, Drama, and Humor-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and if I did, I'd remake a few episodes, putting in all the yaoi scenes they must have edited out. =X  
  
  
  
Eyes love you, but my heart can't love you so  
Zanzou no Venus  
(Venus of my imagination)  
  
"Eyes Love You" ~hide~(1)  
  
  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
Trowa glanced over a shoulder as the door to his apartment was thrown open and then followed by a late knock. He held back a sigh, only staring and blinking in greeting when the grinning Duo Maxwell entered, and made a mental note to keep the door locked and bolted from now on.  
  
"Hey, Trowa," Duo spoke casually, leaning against the door frame and fiddling with the thin tie around his neck.  
  
The Latin youth saw his friend was wearing another expensive suit-- courtesy of Quatre, no doubt. Aside from a physical growth (having gained an inch or so in height, as had his braid) Duo hadn't changed much in the three years since they had paid their final respects to their gundams. And one had a hard time believing that Duo owned tailored clothing.  
  
As for Quatre...  
  
The hinting of a smile graced his lips in memory. It had been nearly eight months ago, at the annual Christmas-Eve party the blond held, that he'd seen him last. Of course they were good friends after all that had happened, even if it was more of a one way relationship; Quatre always ready to express himself and laugh sweetly, while Trowa seemed to merely exist in stoic silence alongside him and everything else in the world.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Quatre had looked so happy that night at the party. It had been a small gathering of friends; normally, dinner engagements at the Winner mansion consisted of at least a hundred and fifty people. But that night it was just those they had fought alongside of over the years. A few drinks and everyone was caroling and feasting in the holiday spirit...   
  
Well, maybe Wufei was trying too hard look dignified as he nibbled on an angel shaped sugar cookie, and Heero had fixed his death-glare on Noin when she suggested that he help her string popcorn for the tree's garland, but it was better then one would expect.  
  
One of the perks of the evening had been when Duo had donned a red suit and white beard, playing the part of Santa Clause and insisting that everyone come sit on his lap and tell them what they wanted. Even the quiet pilot was amused when Duo-Clause had tried to force Wufei to take a seat and the Chinese man pulled out a knife, threatening to cut off Duo's braid if he attempted to put him through such an "injustice."  
  
And where had Trowa been the entire time? Calmly seated away from most of the action, arms folded comfortably across his chest, expressionless features fixed on the happenings. He didn't need to be in the center of everything to feel as though he were part of it. This was where he was most content, letting his eyes take in everything, letting his eyes love Quatre, even if he appeared numb to those who knew him best and even if the Arabian youth had no idea as to what Trowa was thinking when he looked at him.  
  
**  
  
Trowa physically shook his head to break from his nostalgic state, having fixed a rather blank and glassy stare on Duo (although, given that Trowa tended to stare like that quite often, Duo hadn't taken any notice and was still chatting away). After a few moments, the green eyed pilot realized that his friend was going on about some sort of party that was being held this evening.   
  
"Duo," he cut in softly, having to repeat himself a couple of times, as Duo was really getting into the story, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Duo raised a brow. "Weren't you listening?" He crossed his arms, huffing indignantly. "I don't know -why- I bother with you sometimes, Trowa! Geez!"  
  
Trowa fixed another one of his famous stares on Duo, one that the untrained eye would say was as blank as before. Duo, on the other hand, knew this one quite well. It was the Don't-Waste-Anymore-Of-The-Time-I-Could-Be-Using-To-Stare-Off-Into Space Look (actually, it was the Get-To-The-Point Look, but that's Duo for you).  
  
The braided pilot rolled his eyes. "Uh, helloooooo, the dinner at Quatre's tonight to celebrate Relena's completion of the Terra Forming Project. How'd you forget? I gave you the invitation, like, two weeks ago."  
  
How'd he forget indeed. Trowa knew he'd never miss one of Quatre's parties, which could only mean one thing. His eyes narrowed a bit. "You never gave me an invitation."  
  
Duo blinked a few times before scratching his head thoughtfully. "Really? Oops!" was all he said, chuckling to himself.  
  
Trowa was very nearly scowling at this point; it was times like these that he remembered why he appreciated the fact that Duo lived on Colony L2 and he himself lived on Earth.  
  
"Hey now! No biggie, right, buddy?" Duo flashed his disarming grin as he went to the closet and began to rummage through the contents. "We'll just slap a suit on ya and head over; if we hurry, we won't even be late!... Geez, you got enough turtlenecks in here, Trowa? I mean, I know you like the look, but a t-shirt or two never killed--" Duo continued on, but the taller pilot had already tuned him out.  
  
Trowa sighed deeply, although quietly, leaning against the door frame as he watched Duo tear apart his closet. The right corner of his lips curved up in a half-smile, hidden by his veil of dark hair.  
  
It was going to be a long night... But one well worth it, once they finally did reach Quatre's; it had been too long since he'd had last seen his friends.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
(1) Obviously, you see where I got the title of my fic from... I had started writing the fic before I realized how well some of the lyrics fit what I was writing about. NO, this is not meant a songfic, although the song did inspire me to finish writing this chapter; I just thought I'd share some of the versus with you when they kinda fit what I've written.  
*****  
  
So, eh.. How'd you like it? My first GW fic, heh, hope so far it isn't too bad. Please review ^^ even if it's to flame, I don't mind! 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes love you, koi wo shiyou  
(My eyes love you, let's love each other)  
Maboroshi no heyade...  
(On the phantom of my dream's room...)  
  
  
"Eyes Love You" ~hide~  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
"We're heeeeeeeeeere!" Duo exclaimed, beeping the horn to announce their arrival to any and all who were around (which was only a few of the servants, since everyone else was either inside or were still on the way).  
  
Hopping out of the vehicle, Trowa silently thanked who ever was listening for good traffic-- although he didn't want to be late, his gratitude was more from the fact that he hadn't been forced to sit too long in a car -alone- with Duo... Yes, the braided pilot did tend to lighten the mood and cheer up even Trowa, but the acrobat didn't know how much longer he could stand to listen to Duo recite every new and dirty joke he'd heard since they'd last spoke.  
  
Duo tossed the car keys to one of the servants and headed for the front door, Trowa following a pace or so behind him, hands within the pockets of his slacks. It wasn't a thousand dollar suit, but he was dressed adequately.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of sorting and complaining back at Trowa's apartment, Duo had found a decent pair of slacks and a clean, pressed white dress shirt in the very back of the closet for the other teenager to wear. Honestly, Trowa didn't even know he owned the shirt, so it was a bit shocking to him as well.  
  
"Allow me," Duo said, reaching over to press the doorbell. Both pilots stood quietly as they heard the faint chiming of electric bells from within the mansion.  
  
Trowa held still, eyes focused on the tips of his black shoes as he waited to hear the sound of the locks being undone and the door opening.  
  
Duo fidgeted from foot to foot, a hand straying up to pull at the tie around his neck for the second time that evening. "Never did like suits..." he muttered, not hearing anything to indicate that their arrival had been noted.   
  
He leaned forward once more, pressing his index to the little white button and rang the doorbell again... And Trowa wasn't too surprised when Duo rang it again... and again.. and again and again and again andagainandagainand--  
  
"Be careful you don't break it," Trowa warned quietly, as the other pilot happily hammered away at the button.  
  
Duo grinned crookedly, waving away Trowa's words with his free hand. "Naaah, don't worry about a thing, Tro--" His words ended abruptly, as the door to the mansion swung open and a hand darted out, grabbing the front of the baka's shirt and hoisting him halfway through the door frame.  
  
Chang Wufei's scowling visage was what the American was greeted with. He looked as though he had been in the middle of changing, his pale-blue shirt unbuttoned down to his navel, the cuffs folded up once. "I thought I told you -never- to ring the doorbell like that again, Maxwell," he practically growled, accenting his words with a small thrust of the fist clamped around Duo's clothes, effectively shaking him.  
  
Duo flashed his biggest, cheesiest grin. "Ah, heh heh, must have slipped my mind."  
  
Some things never did change. Trowa took a few steps closer to the door where this was taking place, getting a better view as he nodded to Wufei in greeting.  
  
Wufei's vexed features softened only a little as he looked to the tall pilot, returning the nod with a short, 'Barton' before his onyx eyes went back down to Duo, releasing his shirt but not ending the lecture. "Slipped your mind? Ha! And you're supposed to be the honest one. We're all a little busy right now, so would it have killed you to have showed a some responsibility and taken a spare key when you--"  
  
A mischievous light flickered in Duo's violet eyes as he interrupted. "Why.. Wufei.. Have you been.. Working out? It shows..." he purred, slipping a hand inside the Chinese man's opened shirt to pat his abdomen.  
  
Trowa barely held back a wry grin at Wufei's reaction.   
  
The Chinese pilot's jaw dropped in shock as he slapped Duo's hand away, quickly pulling each side of the shirt together and buttoning it up quicker then one would expect. "Maxwell! Can't you for once just humbly admit your wrongs, rather then making a complete show out of every--"  
  
An evil smirk showed on Duo's lips, which was never a good sign for who it was targeted at. "Are you -blushing-, Wufei?"  
  
Trowa patiently waited for Wufei to attack Duo. He was pretty sure his braided friend had gone too far by now, and he wasn't about to get in the middle of it.  
  
Chang's eyes turned into angry little slits and his hands clenched (Duo all the while laughing like a hyena). Wufei only spoke one word, right before he swung at Duo. "Injustice."  
  
"Hey, are you two fighting already?"  
  
The three looked up, and saw a smiling Quatre at the top of the stairs. "This is a party! We're supposed to have a good time, remember?" he called down as he made his descent, laughing merrily at the two who were bickering; he couldn't see Trowa from his vantage point.  
  
Trowa felt his breath disappear as it always did when Quatre was near. No outward change showed through his blank expression, but inside was another story. Despite all those years of training, his pulse increased and he felt that familiar, heavy sensation in the pit of his stomach. The innocent smile Quatre wore tugged harshly on Trowa's heart strings, even if no one would ever know it.  
  
Duo's hands rested on his hips as he regarded the approaching blond. "Wufei started it," he explained.  
  
The black haired man wouldn't even acknowledge Duo's attempt to start another battle as he instead turned away, carefully tucking the tail of his shirt into his pants.  
  
Quatre only shook his head as his smile widened. "I swear, you two..." Astonishment danced across his face for a moment as his sea-green eyes locked onto the Latin, and in a second he laughed joyously. "You made it! Trowa!"  
  
Had he have been another person, Trowa's cheeks might have been touched with a hint of pink, blushing at the heartfelt way Quatre greeted him. But, there was no returned smile or flush from pleasure- just the serious, stoic mask all had come to expect.  
  
Aware that a response was needed, Trowa nodded as he had to Wufei. "Nice to see you again, Quat--" his words had begun on a level pitch, unwavering despite his own happiness until--  
  
Quatre closed the gap between them, arms snaking around the taller pilot's slender form in a warm embrace.  
  
"--tre," Trowa finished lamely, not daring to look down at the sweet blond hugging him, forcing himself not to sigh in content as he felt Quatre's head nestled under his chin, silky strands of gold tickling his neck. His gaze stayed focused on some point ahead of him, as though uncertain of what he was supposed to do now.  
  
"I haven't seen you in nearly a year!" The Arabian's gentle words were filled with what sounded like an accusation.  
  
~I'm sorry, I know... I've missed you as well,~ was the thought that flashed through Trowa's mind; he said nothing instead, silence settling thickly over the four pilots present.  
  
It didn't last long, however. Both Trowa and Quatre stumbled as Duo flung himself at them, arms circling to hug them both and squeeze the life outta their bodies. "Aww!! GROUP HUG!!" the braided one declared. "C'mon, join in Wufei! You'll like it!"  
  
Wufei snorted, folding back the collar of his shirt and staring down the bridge of his nose at Maxwell as though he were a tiny bug before storming out of the room.  
  
  
~~Sometime Later~~  
  
  
"...And I'd just like to say on behalf of everyone present, congratulations!" Quatre finished, all raising their glasses in a toast to the guest of honor, the one and only Miss Relena Dorlain.  
  
"Oh, thank you all so much for coming here, and thanks especially to you, Quatre, for holding this party for me," she said, smiling regally as she sipped from her champagne glass. "The Terra Forming Project was something that..."  
  
Trowa easily blocked out the sound of Relena speaking, his gaze falling to his own glass filled with the bubbly liquid. The long table was full of guests: Noin, Milliardo, Lady Une, Sally Po... Others as well, some of whom he didn't recognize but was certain Relena or Quatre knew. Notably (and he was sure he wasn't the only one who'd realized this), Heero wasn't present.  
  
He glanced up through strands of his brown hair before looking down once again, the buzzing in his ear alerting him that Relena was still going on about her work with the Terra Forming Project. The party was already dragging on terribly, and the main course hadn't even been served.  
  
Ah.. But it had been worth it, just to hear Quatre say his name like that, to feel for a brief moment the smaller teenager's body near his... Trowa wondered if it were wrong to steal moments like those, keeping them locked away inside, to hoard over them like some dragon with a pile of gold.  
  
Trowa put down his champagne as the plates of food were set in front of them, the short speech having ended some time ago. When he was through eating, he rested back in his chair, observing the others.  
  
As expected, Duo was busy shoveling in as much as humanly possible- this just about ended disastrously as he inhaled a piece of carrot (literally) and started coughing rather distastefully. Of course, Wufei, being the "kind", "helpful" soul that he was, proceeded to solidly smack the long haired pilot on the back. This ended the problem, but also caused Duo to jolt the table, successfully knocking down more then one water glass.  
  
But Quatre was an able host, easily smoothing over any angry feelings and bringing about a round of laughter, the care-free atmosphere taking over the room once more.  
  
By now Trowa was outright staring at Quatre, not that he would notice. The 04 pilot was busy talking to Noin, both engaged in a heated conversation along with Relena and an older man, more then likely an officer from the Preventers.   
  
He never grew tired of watching how even the simplest of topics that were close to Quatre's heart spurned a strong reaction from the blond. His docile features would express the different emotions he was trying to convey, his slender hands grasping the napkin across his lap as he almost defiantly tossed his head, trying to shake the golden fringe from his eyes.  
  
Relena must have made some witty comment, for a second later the four were all laughing, and Quatre's sight slowly shifted from them, landing on Trowa.  
  
Quatre's chuckles dwindled down to a friendly smile as their eyes met, the Arabian lifting his drink in a tiny salute directed solely at Trowa.  
  
Uncrossing his arms from their normal position, Trowa reached for his own glass, returning the movement. It was the first time anyone had taken notice of the mute pilot throughout the entire meal.  
  
Quatre tilted his head back, taking a sip before he set the drink down. His friend always looked so serious that it sometimes depressed him. Even as Relena and the other two resumed the conversation, he kept his attention to Trowa.   
  
'Smile,' he mouthed silently, not expecting anything more then a clear, green stare, perhaps accompanied by a simple nod. He'd come to learn that his friend's smiles were as rare as they were flattering to his solemn expression.  
  
Unable to control his own mouth it would seem, Trowa felt a tiny (but it was there) smile creep up on him. A closed-lip grin, he watched the incredibly pleased look he was returned with.   
  
Suddenly feeling slightly out of breath, he bowed his head to stare at the "interesting" meal in front of him. He hoped he wasn't blushing- and all he'd done was smile for Quatre! It had happened in the past; Quatre -had- made Trowa smile before, it wasn't as though it were foreign to him. But somehow, it was different now. Feeling utterly foolish, remembering that Duo had once said that matters of the heart -were- that way, Trowa managed to peer up, wondering if Quatre was still watching.  
  
Quatre's absence from the conversation had been realized by this time. Relena laid a hand on his arm, regaining his attention and drawing those breath taking sea-green eyes off Trowa and back into what was being said.  
  
Just as quickly, Trowa's smile vanished, leaving any who had seen it to wonder if it had ever been there. The 03 pilot couldn't help the jealous feeling that gnawed at his stomach as he watched Noin share another laugh with Quatre. He wished...  
  
And still, that stoic mask never fell as Trowa sat back in his chair, arms once again crossing as he waited for the party to end, not allowing a moment's time for silly hopes he wasn't brave enough to act upon.  
  
  
~~Later that Evening~~  
  
  
The air that rushed past him was cool against his face; Trowa stood on the balcony outside his room, the pale moon and starlight illuminating the courtyard beneath him.  
  
The party had ended a few hours ago.  
  
Having had more then a few drinks (and given the time), Duo had suggested that they spend the night at Quatre's, and leave in the morning like many of the other guests were doing.   
  
Trowa hadn't argued; any extra time he could spend in Quatre's presence was welcome, and he allowed a brief smile as he stood alone. It had been a most enjoyable evening, as far as parties went.  
  
He couldn't help but dwell upon the fact that this was where he felt most at ease. Not just here, on the balcony away from everyone. No... That feeling of peace came to him when he knew that his friends were near, that all he had to do was walk down the hall and knock on a door (probably the one leading to the kitchen) to find Duo or enter the library to find Quatre. This was where he felt at home.  
  
Leaning over the railing, the tall youth rested his arms across it. He silently wondered if the others felt the same way, Duo hiding behind a carefree attitude, Wufei behind a sometimes arrogant facade. He didn't bother considering Heero; none of them could even begin to imagine what he was thinking, except maybe Duo (who certainly didn't like sharing that information if he -did- know).  
  
They all knew that Quatre felt that way though. He never held back his feelings. He was fearless in that sense.  
  
Trowa envied him for it, at the same time admiring him for it.   
  
And of course that was why Trowa could never say anything. If Quatre had -ever- had feelings for Trowa that went past friendship, he was certain the blond would have found a way to show him.  
  
But maybe now it was time to stun them all. Maybe it was time for him to announce his true feelings to Quatre. Time had passed, three years... And yet, his heart had remained the same, utterly captivated by his Arabian friend.  
  
What was the worst that could happen?  
  
Quatre would be too embarrassed to speak to him again...  
  
No; if anything, Quatre would be modestly flattered. Besides... Trowa felt as though he were dying whenever he was near Quatre. He knew he couldn't continue on like this, with that secret weighing him down.  
  
There was nothing stopping him from coming out with the truth, accept his own cowardliness!  
  
Resolve strengthened, Trowa began to step back, with the thought to find Quatre before his nerve left him.  
  
His eyes dropped to the ground below however, watching as someone walked out onto the grass, their perfect form outlined by the silvery light of the night sky.  
  
Quatre...  
  
Quiet laughter drifted upward, and Trowa smiled once more. So they would share the sky this evening, both admiring the view. Apart as they were, Trowa hardly felt alone.  
  
A brow rose in mute questioning as when Quatre turned around, a hand held out and it looked as though he were beckoning to someone...  
  
Relena stepped out into the yard.  
  
Trowa watched in silence, unable to look away, the images burning themselves into his memory.   
  
Relena's hand slipped into Quatre's, her own higher pitched laughter mixing with his as she moved closer, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Quatre's arm circled her waist in a far too familiar way.  
  
He could hear they're hushed voices, the words weren't important.  
  
Trowa watched in silence as Relena shared the night sky with Quatre, the sky that was flecked with too many stars to count, whose lights were now blurred together.  
  
His emotional mask couldn't prevent the tears that burned his eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Thank you all SO much for the reviews!!! ::random glomping and hugging:: ^o^  
I hope you all liked this last chapter, and I promise to work on the next, as well as the next chapter to my other GW fic, hehe.  
  
*CHU* Please review this chapter and give me your opinions!  
  
-Parakiss 


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes love you, hitomi ga ima, kiri totta omae-  
(Eyes love you, but now they[eyes] have lost you-)  
My eyes love you, namida no naka tojikomette...  
(My eyes love you, they close in their tears...)  
  
  
"Eyes Love You" ~hide~  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
He very nearly sank to his knees when he saw Quatre holding Relena close, when he saw the sweet way she toyed with Quatre's short hair.  
  
Trowa knew in his heart that it should have been him down there with Quatre, and yet he couldn't ignore the fact of the matter, that it was her, Relena Dorlain, who was embracing the one he had dared to love.  
  
Turning his back on that vision before him, Trowa slowly lowered himself to the ground, sitting against the railing. He felt physically as well as mentally ill- his head was reeling, even though he'd hardly had anything but water to drink.  
  
If he had wanted a reason for not telling Quatre the truth, there it was as plain as daylight.  
  
His chest hurt; it felt as though it were caving in on itself. It hurt more then it had when he'd forced himself to say nothing when Quatre had hugged him earlier that evening...  
  
Trowa bowed his head, trembling hand rising to touch a cheek... He cringed when he saw the tips of those long fingers moist with tears... God.. Had he been crying?  
  
Louder laughter filtered upward; he wished he were deaf.  
  
"Hey, Trowa? Ya in here?"  
  
Trowa's gaze shot up, the back of his hand swiping across his eyes to dry them. He really didn't need to deal with this, not now...  
  
"Trowa? Hey, there you are! I just came to say g'night, buddy." Duo swaggered into the room, his cheerful demeanor only heightened by the drinks he'd had. "What're you doing on the floor...?"  
  
The 03 pilot didn't respond as he stood, quickly stepping into the archway that separated the room and balcony. Luckily, Duo didn't notice anything was wrong... If the braided pilot had all his wits about him, he may have noticed the red rimming his friend's eyes, or the distraught look he wore.  
  
Duo blinked, passing by Trowa to step out onto the balcony himself. "Wow! Look how big the moon is toni-- Whoa!"  
  
Trowa winced, knowing what Duo had seen. "Duo.. Just come back in, leave them be."  
  
Not listening, Duo put two fingers in his mouth, letting out a shrill whistle.  
  
Quatre and Relena looked upward, Quatre blushing (although no one could really see it) and Relena letting out a shocked sort of yelp.  
  
"Wooooooooo! 'Bout time you two started getting closer! I thought I'd be an old man by the time I caught you smoochin'!" Duo shouted, cupping a hand around his mouth to amplify his voice.  
  
Trowa paled; did this mean Duo had -known- that Quatre and Relena were... He couldn't even bring himself to think the word.  
  
Quatre laughed nervously, trying to make light of the situation. "Heh, guess you caught us, Duo."  
  
"He didn't catch a thing! We were -not- kissing, I'll have you know, Duo. And if you spread any sort of rumors about us I swear--"   
  
Trowa could hear Relena's upset voice carrying on from below, and he felt dizzy. Why couldn't it just -end- already?  
  
"Okay, okay... Goodnight, Duo. Go to bed!" Quatre called, laughing easily despite Duo's embarrassing catcalls and other noises.  
  
The 02 pilot chuckled to himself, stepping back inside the room. "Boy, I'll tell ya, those two always--" Duo stopped, finally taking notice of Trowa's odd attitude. His brows came together as he tilted his head, staring questioningly at the taller youth. "What's the matter? You seem kinda--"  
  
Trowa walked to the door, opening it and glancing over a shoulder, soft words spoken with a surprising calm, despite his torn heart. "I think I'm a little hungry, Duo. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"What's the news on Relena and Quatre?" Trowa asked, somehow managing to speak in a level pitch, giving no clue as to his inner sentiments.  
  
Food was spread out before Duo. Mounds of it. All the leftovers from the party, practically. The braided youth was happily munching away, and paused mid-chew to speak. "Um... Well, they've been officially dating for about two months now, I think." Thus finished, or so he assumed, Duo dove back into the cold steak and potatoes.  
  
Trowa crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter to hold his controlled look. He hadn't wanted any food. This was really just a way for him to sit Duo down and get him to explain. "How did it happen?" he asked quietly, not really wanting an answer, but knowing he needed one.  
  
Duo took a swig out of his can of soda, thinking a second. "I guess it all started with the beginning of the Terra Forming Project. It was gonna be one of Relena's biggest career moves, really... You know, gain more trust, help broaden humanity's horizons..." He laughed, shrugging and taking another bite of food. "But you know what happened. Sponsors for the project bailed at the last minute, saying that they thought it was a risky venture. Don't you remember all the news about it?"  
  
A small nod was given by Trowa in response. "Go on," he prompted, eyes downcast.  
  
"So, there Relena was, poor damsel in distress," Duo snorted, picking up the remains of an apple pie and digging into it with a fork. "She sure knew how to work a crowd... All that crying. She turned it into a giant sob story. Gotta hand it to her, though, it was the best move to make in her position. Just didn't think that the new sponsor she'd nab would be ol' Quatre. You know what a sucker he is for people in need."  
  
Duo chomped away, minutes later looking up. He had been waiting, as though expecting a comment from Trowa. Finding none forthcoming, he frowned a bit. "Hey, are you even listening?"  
  
Trowa nodded, the faintest motion of his head.  
  
Duo grinned, continuing. "Of course, you can imagine what the public thought about Quatre privately funding Relena's operation. Rumors were started about the two of them." Duo finished his soda. "You remember that, don't you? C'mon, I -know- you remember all the gossip."  
  
Trowa sighed in frustration; he hadn't taken note of any of the things said about Quatre... He figured it had all been false accusations, started just so the newspapers could sell a printing or two. "..Yeah, sure."  
  
"Not much to tell after that. Sometime during all of this, I guess the two decided that there was some truth to the rumors, and you saw 'um tonight. They haven't really been public about their relationship." Duo sat back in his chair, wiping his hands on a napkin, having finished his late night snack.  
  
The Latin shook his head gently, trying to deny Duo's words. "But.. I thought Relena was in love with Heero."  
  
Duo burst out laughing, quieting soon after. "Well, duh, she was, but that was going nowhere. Heero doesn't love anyone," he added, his words accented with what sounded almost like sadness.  
  
Trowa didn't stop to question it though, too caught up in his own problems. So Relena had moved on with her life, like any normal person should do if they find that they are in love with someone who couldn't return the feelings. She had managed to do what Trowa never could do with Quatre.  
  
"Do the others know?" Trowa asked, closing his eyes against the light in the room, the brightness burning his irritated eyes.  
  
"Heero knows. I think Wufei must, since he's so involved with the Preventers and they make it their business to know everything that happens in Relena's life. -I- found out about a three weeks ago... I guess you were the only one left."  
  
Trowa took a deep breath, somehow finding his voice to ask the last question. "Is it serious?"  
  
Duo rose, hand coming behind his back as he arched forward, stretching out his tired muscles. "There's been talk of engagement, so I've heard. Really, I can't believe you didn't know about the two of them dating. When I found out and asked Quatre what was up, he told me that the rest of you already knew. Guess you're just not as sharp as you used to be in the old days, huh, buddy?" He playfully nudged Trowa in the side.  
  
The tall youth didn't reply as he left the kitchen, fingers digging into his arms as he kept them crossed, not wanting his shaking hands to betray him. He couldn't ever remember feeling so miserable, and knew that he needed to be alone as quickly as possible.  
  
Duo watched Trowa leave, scratching his head. "Prolly just tired, that's all," he told himself, leaving the mess for the servants to clean up in the morning as he retreated to his room.  
  
Once there, he sighed loudly, kicking off his dress shoes and peering at the mirror above the dresser. He was still wearing that annoying/restricting suit.   
  
Duo arched a brow, snickering at his own reflection. "Never did like suits," he muttered for the millionth time that evening, loosening the tie around his neck.  
  
"You should try wearing them more often, they actually make you look mature--" came the monotone voice from behind and to Duo's left. Heero Yuy stepped out and into view.  
  
Duo's grin nearly took in his ears; his happiness was apparent in his voice as well as he turned around to face the other. "Heero! Where were you? Oh, man! I--"  
  
"--That is, until you open your mouth," the Japanese pilot finished.  
  
Barely keeping a pout in check, Duo absently played with the end of his braid. He wasn't sure when Heero had begun to show signs of a sense of humor in the past three years, but he really didn't appreciate it. With his cold, even tone, most of the time Heero's 'jokes' sounded rather sarcastic.  
  
Heero's eyes met with Duo's as he stepped closer, his hands carefully loosening the tie the rest of the way before pulling it up and over Duo's head. "Did you miss me?" he asked, slowly letting the chestnut braid slip thought the loop of the tie.  
  
Duo looked away; he couldn't meet Heero's gaze. It was partially from the fact that their bodies were only five inches apart, and partially from the way Heero spoke to him. Even after so long, and even though the braided pilot knew him best, Duo couldn't tell if Heero was being sincere when he asked, or asking just to see what kind of an answer Duo would give.   
  
"You know I did," Duo finally responded, uncharacteristically quiet and serious.  
  
This last time, when Heero had disappeared again, he'd left on strained terms with Duo. The 02 pilot hadn't even been sure that he'd ever come back. Leave it to Heero to show up in his room out of the blue.  
  
"Hn." A curled index settled under Duo's chin, and Heero gently tugged upward, tilting Duo's head back just a fraction.  
  
The 02 pilot gladly inclined his head, lips parting as he waited for the kiss. He was at the other pilot's mercy, just as it always had been. Duo's arms slowly started to circle Heero's waist, and then there mouths were only centimeters apart...  
  
This was the point when Heero broke free of that embrace, his back to Duo as he instead walked around the room.  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open; he hadn't even realized he'd closed them. This was what hurt the most though.   
  
They only kissed if Heero was in the mood, they only touched if Heero felt like giving that much to Duo. God forbid Heero ever tell Duo where he'd been the past two weeks since they last seen one another. God forbid Heero ever explain to Duo why their 'relationship' was so fucked up.  
  
Heero always did this; Duo only wondered why he'd thought it might be different now that he'd admitted to the 01 pilot that he was in love with him.  
  
The American faced the mirror once more, studying his own reflection. He hated that he didn't know if Heero was only using him as a toy, or if Heero actually cared about him. He hated that he let Heero have this kind of control over him. He hated that he missed Heero. He hated that he had made the mistake of telling Heero that he loved him, because now Heero seemed to treat him even more distantly. He hated that he was always incredibly happy and incredibly depressed when Heero--  
  
A warm touch drew him from his thoughts; Heero stood behind Duo, one of the Japanese pilot's hands resting on the other's stomach, pulling Duo back against the his chest. "Come to bed."  
  
It wasn't exactly a request, but it wasn't spoken as an order, either.  
  
Duo's eyes flickered to the reflection of the bed in the mirror; Heero had been busy preparing it, the pillows were no longer in the middle, but were on both sides, the covers were drawn back.  
  
His gaze moved to look at Heero's reflection, and any hurt feelings vanished when he saw the tiny, unnoticeable smile (to the untrained eye) that had formed on his lover's lips.  
  
Duo nodded, and Heero easily picked him up, carrying him over to the bed.  
  
Oh yes, he was definitely at the other pilot's mercy, and it was times like these that he lived for.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Put that crap out!"  
  
"Why? It'll kill me?" Heero asked, that faint, sarcastic inflection apparent in his otherwise monotone voice.  
  
Duo scowled deeply, trying to show his displeasure as he snatched the cigarette from Heero's fingers, crushing it out in the ashtray on the night-stand. [ 1 ]  
  
Face expressionless, as usual, Heero was semi-propped up in the bed with the few pillows, Duo more then happy to use his lover's lower-chest as a head rest.  
  
Tired from the long night of dining, drinking, and other more private things in the bedroom, Duo let out a quiet sigh, arm snaking around Heero's waist as he closed his eyes, on the verge of drifting off.  
  
"How are the others?" Heero asked, voice cutting off Duo's retreat to the dream world.  
  
Duo managed to lift one heavy lid, violet eye watching as Heero fingered the tip of his braid, his other hand braced against Duo's back, holding him almost protectively (so Duo liked to think) closer. "Eh.. Same old same old..." He chuckled. "Trowa found out about Quatre and Relena tonight."  
  
"Hn?" Heero actually sounded mildly interested.  
  
"Yeah, we talked for awhile. I filled him in and all..." Duo paused, thinking a minute. "Now that I think about it, he seemed kinda shaken up for someone like him. I was gonna ask him about it, but he didn't really wanna talk anymore, and I was ready to go ta bed."  
  
"Shaken up?" the other echoed, the questioning way he spoke indicating that Duo was to elaborate.  
  
Duo shrugged, tugging the covers up around his shoulders before settling against Heero once more. "I dunno. Guess it was just a big shock to him, since he didn't expect it and all. Don't know why he was so bothered by it though."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo's brow furrowed when he heard Heero make that noise. The way he made it was the way he often did it when he knew something that someone else didn't. "Whaddya mean, 'Hn'?" Shifting, he turned so that he could look at Heero. Damn the other pilot's unreadable expressions! "If you know something I don't, spill it! Or I'll--"  
  
"You sound like a gossiping old woman," came Heero's astute observation.  
  
Ignoring the insult, Duo puckered out his lower lip pathetically. "Please tell me?"  
  
Never missing a blink, Heero reached over and turned off the solo lamp illuminating the room. "Goodnight."  
  
"Fine. Be that way," Duo sulked, pulling away from Heero and yanking out his pillow from beneath the other youth. Satisfaction was found when he heard a faint grunt of annoyance from his counterpart. Duo scooted over to the opposite side of the bed, hoping to further prove his anger as he distanced himself.  
  
Heero simply laid in a prone position, knowing that Duo would get over it.  
  
He was right, of course. A good minute and a half later, Duo crawled across the bed to where Heero was, cold body snuggling closer for warmth (that's what Duo assured himself, at least).  
  
Obligingly, Heero rolled over, letting Duo lay in his embrace, the smaller American's body a perfect match to his.  
  
" 'Night Heero," Duo mumbled.  
  
  
************************************  
1. Eh.. I don't know how many of you feel about it, but I can easily picture Heero smoking... Soo~o.  
************************************  
  
  
I'm so happy with the response I recieved from the last chapter!! ::evil laughter:: I'm glad most of you were shocked that Relena and Quatre are an item. ^o^ I've done my job, lol.  
  
I didn't mean for this chapter to have so much Duo in it (as he seems to take up a good portion of the story already) but I couldn't help it. I hope you like the way I portrayed Duo and Heero's relationship.  
  
Review, tell me what you think!! ^o^ *CHU*  
  
-Parakiss 


End file.
